


You can't always expect your fame to solve everything for you

by Arrianator416



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, Famous Derek, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrianator416/pseuds/Arrianator416
Summary: Derek sees a cute guy working in a coffeeshop, and immediately asks him out. However Derek expected him to know who he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)  
> I apologize in advance if it sucks lmao

Derek walked into the coffee shop, and was instantly recieved by the smell of fresh coffee beans. This was a new coffeeshop that had just opened last week. He tried to come earlier, but he didn't really have time. He inhaled deeply the delicious coffee smell and went to the line to order his coffee.

He was texting Erica, his manager and bestfriend, when he heard the person in front of him start to order. He looked up and saw probably what was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. He looked around 20 and had moles dotted along his cheeks, and light brown eyes. Derek immediately thought about asking him out, since his band was on a hiatus and now he was finally able to get some time for himself. It was a surprise there weren't teenage girls outside the shop taking photos of him, really. 

I mean, he didn't really like to brag, but he was pretty famous. He had multiple #1 hit songs and a plethora of awards which honestly he didn't care for.

"Next, please" The gorgeous guy called.

"What would you like sir?" The angel (Okay, maybe Derek needed a new name for this beautiful guy in front of him, but he didn't have time to think) said with a voice Derek could bear to hear his whole life.

 

"Black coffee and your number" Derek said with a sheepish grin

"Yeah, right, nice try, but I don't give my number out to strangers" Stiles (As Derek read on his nametag) said with a hint of humour.

"But I'm not a stranger! I'm Derek Hale!" Derek said

Stiles just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and said "Sorry, I still don't know who you are"

"From the band Ultraviolence!" Stiles raised an eyebrow "Ever heard our single Shades of Cool?" Stiles kept staring with his eyebrows furrowed  
"Brooklyn Baby?" Stiles remained quiet "Money Power Glory?" Derek asked desperately. Luckily there weren't any other customers behind him in line, since he was taking his time

"REALLY?" Derek said desperate "You don't know those songs? What, do you live under a rock?" 

"Unless you are Beyonce I doubt your music would be worth listening to. So anyways, your coffee will be ready soon, you can wait at a table" Stiles said trying to get Derek to go away. I mean, Stiles did think Derek was hot, but he wasn't the type of person to just give their number to a stranger. Plus, his attitude? That was a major no.

"Please! I just want your number! It's not like I'm a serial killer! I'm just a regular person!" Derek said with a hint of annoyance, but he was eager to get this guy's number. It's not everyday you find a model working at a coffee shop. Derek had to take the chance before anyone else could get him! I mean, you couldn't really blame him.

Stiles put up a mocking smile and said with a sweet voice "Your coffee will be ready soon, you can wait at a table" 

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed "Ugh. Fine."

Stiles chuckled as he watched Derek go sit at his table.

\----------

From that day, Derek started going to the coffeeshop everyday. He would bother Stiles daily and was determined to get his number.

He got it eventually, but not without Stiles making him suffer a little.  
Needless to say, they started dating later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked it, please leave a comment :p I love feedback


End file.
